Scarran Invasion: Third Year Report
by eScapefreak
Summary: Information on John Crichton and the Moya Crew is not getting through to those who need it most Australian Scapers.


**Scarran Invasion – Third Year Report**

By:eScapefreak

Information on John Crichton and the Moya Crew is not getting through to those who need it most – Australian Scapers.

A/N: In this fic John Crichton is a real person (well of course he is, you idiot), he is in constant contact with those on Earth. A television show called The FarScape Program informs people on Earth weekly of his mission in the Uncharted Territories. The FarScape Group is the 'official' type people at the IASA.

Just an apology in advance, this may seem really weird. I know it was for me writing it, but I am just so jealous of all you Scapers out there who will get to see 'The Peacekeeper Wars' on Sunday. This was the way my demented brain decided to cope with it. Please read and if possible enjoy.

This is my third published fan fiction and third FarScape fic. I may never get my Voyager fic finished if I keep stopping to write FarScape! All reviews are most welcome.

Dedicated to the 88 Australians who died in the Bali Bombing two years ago and all who have been affected by Terrorism worldwide. May peace reign!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything FarScape; well except for my DVDs, posters and videos... okay a lot of stuff. Except for the things in my head I have no control over the characters or the show whatsoever. FarScape and its characters were created and controlled by others...

Rated: G

Personal Journal Entry: 14th October 2004 – Third Year Report.

Well I submitted my report to The FarScape Group today; 'The Scarran Invasion – Third Year Report'. I can't believe it has been three years since the Scarrans invaded Australia. The fact that the rest of the world and the majority of Australian citizens don't even realise it has even occurred no longer surprises me. The Scarrans were just so clever in the covert way they did it. What does scare me is the fact that they seem to progressing further towards their ultimate goal and without John Crichton we have no way to stop them.

The Australian Scapers group was always relatively small, but dedicated. We all watched the weekly updates on John Crichton and his activities in the Uncharted Territories on The FarScape Program and met online and in small groups around the country to discuss his journey and our impressions of his alien friends and their interactions and relationships. Then in 2001 the unthinkable happened. Terrorism became more than just a word to millions of people in the Western World. We were now a target, despised because of our beliefs our lifestyles. Americans, the British and even the Australians banded together in the War Against Terrorism. That is when we think the Scarrans did it. Slipped onto the planet and the Australian Continent unnoticed.

It seems they had been planning the invasion for a while, had studied and planned just waiting for the right moment. All high-ranking Australian politicians were replaced by Bi-Loids programmed by the Scarrans almost immediately. Australian Politics suffered no noticeable change, but subtle manoeuvring had begun. The Australian / American relationship became stronger. Mass plantings of Birds of Paradise (Strelitzia) popped up all over Australia. The Scarrans were setting the groundwork for world control.

We Australians went about our daily lives unaware. Then the first signs began to appear. Australia's weekly updates on John Crichton became irregular; no permanent timeslot was kept for the screening The FarScape Program. Scapers had to chase the program. On after the cricket, or in a late night timeslot, rarely advertised or advertised and then not on. It was as if the Network Programmers did not want us to know what John Crichton and those on Moya were doing, what they had discovered. Long periods went with no transmissions at all. And then two years ago we found out why.

A Scaper working in Canberra saw it. At first he did not believe it. His eyes could not be seeing what was before him. He was in a high security area in Parliament House when through a small glass window in a closed door he saw... a Scarran. Things moved quickly from then on. Us Australian Scapers formed an underground network. At first many wanted to expose the Scarrans, get help from the Americans, to do anything to stop what they knew would eventually come. We all knew that Earth would be helpless against the Scarrans. But what exactly would we tell them. We had no tangible proof. John Howard our Prime Minister had been replaced by a bi-loid, but how could we prove it? Even scarier was whom would we tell. John Howard and George W. Bush gave the impression of being 'friends' and have had many meetings over the past few years. These facts lead many of us to a horrifying conclusion. Had the American President been replaced by a bi-loid as well? Was the World's biggest political power under Scarran control?

At first we thought that this might indeed be fact. The FarScape Program was cancelled! Millions of people were involved why would it be cancelled except if the Scarrans did not want us to know of the work of John Crichton, the world's most famous astronaut? But until funding ran out people in North America and Great Britain continued to receive updates. Then an American Scaper got close enough to her President to run a test and proved that he was not a bi-loid. The leader of the Free World was still free. The Australian Scapers were still worried, but it seemed that Scarran control was still limited to Australian influence. But what of The FarScape Program?

Then late in 2003, good news. The FarScape Program was to return in a limited capacity in 2004. The Americans and others would begin to see them again on the 17th of October. John Crichton was going to be involved in some action with the Peacekeepers again. The news for us Australian Scapers was not so good. The general Australian populous if they had followed it had only seen up to John Crichton's third year in the Uncharteds. Us Australian Scapers had managed to get the fourth year of John Crichton's mission screened on cable television. But even that was irregular at best. The FarScape Program often being replaced in the viewing schedule by shows like 'Next Top Model' and 'Magician's Secrets Revealed' but finally in June this year we were up to date. We knew that John Crichton would never return to Earth, he had destroyed his path home.

The status of the 'Scarran Invasion' situation was basically unchanged in my 'Third Year Report.' The Scarrans were still to make their move. Mention was made of the Australian Liberal Governments re-election last week. Australian Scaper scientists' attempts to alter the DNA of the Bird of Paradise plant to make it poisonous to the Scarrans. The fact that the new The FarScape Program episodes would not be screened in Australia in the near future was also listed. And finally we again submitted our plea. Please tell John Crichton that the Scarrans are here on Earth...

If only he knew. He was staying away to protect us, to keep us safe from the Scarrans and The Peacekeepers, to save his home and ours. If he knew maybe he would come and help us. Because we all understood, he is the only one who can...

THE END.

_ANOTHER A/N__: Okay, I know it was bad, but I just had to. _

_Here is the low-down on FarScape here in Australia. It began screening here in a reasonable timeslot in 2000. That soon deteriorated. FarScape was only screened in the summer non-ratings period. It was often put on as a filler program if for example the cricket finished early. It was rarely advertised. If it was advertised it was not screened. Free to air television has only screened up to the season three final. Cable TV did take up FarScape, it is screened on Fox8 (repeats are currently screening on Saturday afternoons). Even the schedule here was frequently interrupted, by shows such as 'Next Top Model' it took more than three months for the final four episodes of FarScape season four to screen. Now 'FarScape: The Peacekeeper Wars' I have no idea when us Australians will get to see it. _

_So here is my plea, when you are sitting in front of the TV this Sunday night have a thought for me here in Australia FarScape-less and let your VCR work a little magic. If you can help me please email._

_eScapefreak._


End file.
